


Where is my dorito

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, dorito keito, gomenasai, please dont take this seriously, so what eichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "eichi" keito is crying





	

"eichi" keito is crying

"did you eat my dorito? why would u do that" keito is angry

"im sorry keito i was hungry" eichi sighs sadly

"how can i be the dorito man when my dorito is gone"yells keito "i will never become dorito keito"

"its christmas keito" eichi said

"so what eichi" keito glares at his bf

"i'll buy u some dorito soon" eichi promised


End file.
